


The ocean's gaze

by Subaruchan192



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boys In Love, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Ocean, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Same-Sex Marriage, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192
Summary: Rafael and Sonny spend a day at the beach, far away from the hectic life in New York and while Rafael stares at the ocean he realizes how lucky he is to be married to Sonny.~*~This is my second entry for "BarisiPride2020" for the prompts "blue" and "Soul mates"
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	The ocean's gaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeMyOnlyReason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyOnlyReason/gifts).



> This is a gift to my dear “[BeMyOnlyReason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyOnlyReason/pseuds/BeMyOnlyReason)”, who always keeps me motivated to keep on writing. I wouldn't be here and wouldn't have written so much with her. I hope, you like this story and it expresses, how grateful I am for your support.

Rafael took in a deep breath and the salty, fresh air filled his lung. An endlessness of water glistening in the deepest of blue stretched out in front of him and, in this moment, he could understand why people in ancient times believed the horizon was the end of the world. The sheer infinity was almost a little overwhelming even though he was used to it. His hometown was surrounded by water after all and he had a view over the East River from his penthouse, but this here felt differently.

Maybe, because it was one of the rare times, he wasn’t stuffed into an extremely densely populated area in which he felt as if he could accidentally run into a wall as soon as he turned around unthoughtfully. No, this sight contained a feeling of fascination and freedom. Suddenly, Rafael was even able to understand the appeal the Wild West had for many. The fascination of endlessness of landscapes from mountains to the sea and untouched by humans.

Humans were still connected to the nature even though they tried their best to break it. He had heard that somewhere a long time ago and the longer Rafael starred onto the glistening carpet, carefully entwined with diamonds of light, he agreed as he felt a strong, ancient calmness spreading inside of him.

He had been a city human all of his life and had never felt the urge to be out in the nature, but faced with this force of nature, which could be gentle or raging, he felt humble. Water could destroy everything within its way. It often enough did. It was concerning and yet fascinating. Strangely, though, he had never thought that, when he had been on Rita’s yacht, although they had always been at the water’s mercy.

No, humanity was foolish for believing they were the top of the world. They were accepted earthmates and at one point Earth might decide to throw them out like Gaia had put up her children to fight their father Uranus so that he would finally give her free. What price would they have to pay for their foolishness? Because they were foolish to believe they could craft something as beautiful as this. All they could do was trying to duplicate it and what would remain from their creation if they disappeared? A sad world of rust, of grey skeletons and broken bones, until nature would swallow it.

Rafael shook his head, though, he wasn’t completely sure why and about whom. Humanity and their foolish ego? Him, who was just a part of it? Or about Gaia, who allowed her pathetic descendants to stay and to mince her? Or was she grinning silently about their stupidity of believing they could truly harm her? Human might make Earth unliveable for them, but nature would recover and Gaia would heal.

The sand scrunched under feet as a person walked up to him.

“Sorry. The line for ice cream was incredibly long and a grandfather insisted to pay it all in pennies.” Sonny’s warm laughter cleared the dark, embittered thoughts in his mind like the sun breaking through clouds and Rafael couldn’t help but smile. “What were you brooding about?”

“I wasn’t brooding.”, Rafael replied with a sigh and a roll of his eyes as he turned around to Sonny.

“You’re always brooding.” Sonny tilted his head with a cheekily grin and with brightly glistening eyes, which looked as if the ocean had crafted them. He wore nothing, but trunks in just the same blue, revealing his lean, toned body with a few, scattered freckles on his shoulders for the sun to caress his skin, which appeared to be sculptured out of marble.

Maybe, Rafael thought in appreciation as he looked at his husband, maybe humans weren’t that bad in craftmanship. At least Sonny made him believe that humans could create beauty- with nature’s help.

“I’m not.”, Rafael laughed deeply and happily.

“Yes, you are.” Sonny’s smile became wider and the gleam in his eyes brighter. “And now eat your ice cream before it melts. I won’t get you a new one.”

Rafael sighed and shook his head as he took the waffle with the wonderfully brown bowl of chocolate ice cream. He rested himself down on the sun lounger they had rented for the day. The sunshade provided pleasant protection from the tender sun grazing down to them. The heavy, playful taste of chocolate danced over his tongue at the first lick and Rafael hummed contently. He was a sweet tooth through and through and he wasn’t ashamed of it. Sonny smiled and sat down next to him, licking on his own chocolate ice. Normally, Sonny preferred sherbet, but today he had decided to join his husband even at the danger of the ice melting and getting sticky on their hands- not that they didn’t have any experience with it.

Rafael enjoyed the calmness which surrounded them and while Sonny was to busy eating the treat to talk. The beach was surprisingly empty. It was an early afternoon in the middle of the week, not even close to the holidays and therefore not many people had the time to come out here.

Only a few walkers, mostly pensioner, trotted their way through the sand, leaving footprints of strangers behind. Rafael didn’t care. His job had been to care for others and he loved it, but in this moment, he allowed himself to just be here in this very blink of an eyes with his husband and to forget everything around him. The world disappeared behind the horizon and the sorrows of everyday life were washed away by the ocean.

“It’s lovely here.”, Rafael whispered as a playful breeze danced over from the ocean, pirouetting around his head and ruffled tenderly through his hair. Rafael closed his eyes and let the wind tease him. He was going to sue it another time. A seagull cried over them, searching desperately for an unfortunate candidate to steal a hot dog.

“It’s nice getting out of everything for once, hmm?” Sonny hummed as the rest of his waffle disappeared into his mouth. Rafael watched with appreciation, how his tongue darted out to wipe a few remaining bits from the corners of his mouth.

“It is.”, Rafael agreed with a small nod. Sonny smiled warmly and then, he stretched his arms, his muscles working beautifully underneath the firm skin, before he rested himself comfortably on the lounger, his feet partly dangling over the end. Rafael turned to the side and watched his husband with a tender gaze, while he appreciated the sight of Sonny sunbathing and what a pleasant view it was. He had seen Sonny naked a lot of times, relaxed even more, naked and relaxed even, but the sight still struck him, because his husband was incredibly beautiful and sometimes, he still couldn’t believe that he was his. That this kind and warm person had seen something inside of him, which had caught his eyes and had cause him to never look away. Sonny always looked at him with these incredible, deep eyes of an ocean as if he was the most beautiful person in the entire world. As if it wasn’t Sonny, who represented humanity’s beauty, but Rafael. Those precious aquamarines sparkled with so much love that it almost always took Rafael’s breath away.

“But you’re the most beautiful.”, he whispered casually, but with a voice heavy form love in its depth. Sonny opened his eyes wide and those beautiful crystals of blue shone at him in wonder, still not used to Rafael, or anyone, complementing him, though it was much easier for Rafael by now.

“Raf…”, Sonny said surprised and Rafael smiled softly down to him, trying to put everything he felt into his own eyes. Tenderly, he rested a hand onto his stomach, stroking small circles over the smooth skin. “You’re my source of joy. Without you, my world was so much darker.”

“Raf….” Sonny exhaled in surprise and in astonishment, but Rafael’s smile didn’t flicker the slightest. It stayed the warm display it had been before, while he rested himself onto Sonny chest, right above his heart to listen to the soothing heartbeat.

“You know…”, he murmured, his voice deep as his body relaxed. “It often surprises and sometimes even scares me how good all of this feels. How perfect it was right from the beginning.”

Slowly, he began to draw little circles on Sonny’s chest, wandering through the little meadow of his fine, blond chest hair, while Sonny laid completely still, a hand weightlessly resting on Rafael’s hips.

“Raf…”, Sonny said hesitantly, concern in his voice about Rafael’s sudden soft- and tenderness, even though they were married for two years, now. “Is…everything alright?”

“Hmmhmmm, yes.”, he purred relaxed and Sonny automatically rested his other hand into his hair, tenderly stroking through that in the way Rafael loved most and which made him always relax no matter how difficult and straining a case had been. “I just thought about how…”

He waved his hand through the air as he searched for a word, but couldn’t find anything better than what had already been sitting on his tongue.

“How?”, Sonny repeated curiously and lifted them up higher against the backrest of the lounger so he was able to look better down to him, thoughtfulness hanging like mist over his oceanic eyes.

“How destined it all feels, you know.” Rafael exhaled deeply as he opened his eyes and starred at the ocean, who rolled calmly onto the creamy sand. “Like we were made for each other.”

“Like we are soulmates?”

 _Soulmates_. The word felt heavy and gravy on his mind and tongue and yet it sank in, settled comfortably into a hole in his soul like a missing puzzle piece. Like Sonny was _his_ missing puzzle piece.

“Yes…”, he whispered and tilted his head to look up at Sonny, whose eyes shone so brightly that even the ocean couldn’t compete with them. Tenderly and yet cautiously, Rafael rested his fingertips next to those precious gems as if he couldn’t believe they were real. They shone in so many vibrant shades of blue that they were enthralling, showing how multifaceted Sonny was. He might had appeared like a bad cliché of an 80’s cop, but there was so much more about him.

Sonny smiled, so warm and heart-melting that Rafael truly believed like he was the luckiest fool on the planet and when he kissed him, it felt like he carried all the love of the world on his lips. It was a kiss of relief, of devotion, of love, happy- and tenderness. Sonny carried the calmness and wisdom of Oceanos in his eyes, allowing to see things, which no one else could and it watered the kindness of Gaia, which rested inside his heart.

Rafael sighed into the kiss, which slowed down time, filling him with a feeling of peace, which he had never felt before. His mind and thoughts, which normally were running wild every second, providing him with information and perceptions, came to rest and his entire focus narrowed down to feel the brush of Sonny’s lips, his breath tickling on his skin and the touch of his hand. It truly must be destiny, because a summation of incidents couldn’t feel so monumental, so _right_.

“I like the thought of it.”, Sonny murmured softly as he looked over the ocean, his fine fingers musing through Rafael’s thick hair strands. “Our souls finding each other through space and time.”

Rafael normally didn’t believe in reincarnation, but their love actually felt much greater than themselves. So, maybe there was something about it, maybe not, but the idea of his soul belonging to Sonny’s, granting to always find each other, to find this here, no matter how dark the time was, was heart-warming.

“I do, too.” Rafael smiled and took Sonny’s hand, placing a tender kiss to the cool platinum ring, which symbolized infinity, a bond till the end of time. “I like the thought of us belong together and that we’re going to find each other sooner or later. No matter where we are.”

A tear glistened like a crystal in Sonny’s eyes and as he nodded, it slid out of his eyes and ran down his cheek, where it was caught by Rafael’s thumb, which brushed it away. His tears were beautiful, innocent and pure, but he didn’t want to see them even if they were crystals of happiness, because Sonny’s smile was like the sun.

“I love you, my love, my _soulmate_.” Sonny covered his hand and kissed tenderly into his palm, while the blue never left him. It likely never had.

“I love you, too, my soulmate.”, Rafael declared devotedly and his voice shivered like it had as he had said his wedding vow, because it felt like creating another, deeper bond. In this moment, Rafael decided that if he would be reborn, he would always search for for the soul with the ocean’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little, fluffy story. I would love to hear your opinions. <3
> 
> My dear BeMyOnlyReason, I hope you like this story. Thank you for all your support and for encouraging me to keep on writing. I hope this little story brought you a bit of joy. =) Love you.


End file.
